halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle
"A Halloween Hassle at Dracula's Castle" is the Halloween episode of . Plot Driving around on Halloween, Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne stop into a costume store, the "Tiny Shop of Terror". A couple of space aliens lurk from behind. The store clerks are dressed like Dracula and Igor, sending Shaggy and Scooby running for the door. They are blocked by the aliens, and are terrified for their lives until the aliens unmask, revealing them to be old friends Freddy and Velma. When they say that Shaggy and Scooby are still big chickens, Scrappy charges that his uncle Scooby is the bravest ghost chaser in the world. The Dracula store owner takes notice, and devises a plan to lure the "ghostbusters" to his Halloween party. With a game-show like setting, he announces Scooby as the one millionth customer, winning him and his gang free invitations to his big party. Outside the party site, which is a castle, Scrappy, who wanted to go as something scary, is upset because the only costume that would fit him was a cute pink bunny. Inside, they see the other party guests who are disguised as other monsters, except for one man standing by a window, who"changes into" his disguise -- a werewolf. Scooby and Shaggy don't like the realistic "effects". Velma, disguised as a witch, grabs a broom and flies all around the room. A magician named Chandra "The unbelievably remarkable (and quite interesting too)" appears, and magically stops the broom, landing Velma into a punch bowl. She pulls Scrappy out of her hat with carrot doing Bugs Bunny's "What's up doc" routine. Chandra observes an amulet Daphne's wearing, which she finds of interest. Igor complains because he has to clean up, and Dracula is ordering him around. A dish is opened revealing a live octopus. A ghostly figure of a man appears, which Scrappy thinks is another costume. The ghost threatens all the monsters, and Dracula says that it is the ghost of his old enemy, Dr.Van Helsing. The gang, not believing in ghosts, and still believing the monsters are only people in disguise attempt to prove it by removing their masks. Freddy grabs the werewolf's headland he roars. Velma grabs Frankenstein's head and gets an electrical charge. Scooby touches Dracula's fangs and cries "HE's REAL!". Scrappy shouts with excitement "THEY'RE ALL REAL!" The gang runs for the door, but the Invisible Man locks them in. The monsters all corner them saying "WE WANT YOU, WE WANT YOU!" The monsters say "WE WANT YOU, WE WANT YOU --- TO HELP US!", dropping to their knees. Shaggy faints. The monsters explain that the reason they lured the gang there is because they heard that they were "ghostbusters" and wanted them to drive out this ghost that was haunting them, trying to make them leave the castle they had all retired in. They all split up into two groups to look for clues. The ghost appears and the room goes dark. When lights have come on again, the mummy and Velma are missing. Chandra performs magic to drive the ghost out, but disappears herself instead. The invisible man is gone too. (Shaggy: "how can you tell?") The ghost reappears, and when the room goes dark again, Shaggy wonders who will disappear next, only to find that this time he did along with Scooby and Scrappy. They wind up in a dungeon with the walls closing in on them. Searching for a way out, Scooby finds a hole in the wall containing the amulet Daphne was wearing. Shaggy wishes they were out of there, and when Scooby agrees, the amulet glows, and they disappear right as the walls slam together. They appear in a room where someone has been digging, and find Velma, the Invisible Man, and the Mummy. Shaggy wishes they were with the rest of the gang, Scooby agrees, and they are all reunited except for Chandra, who is still missing. Dracula identifies the amulet as the Moonstone Medallion. The ghost appears with Chandra, who is the one responsible for conjuring up the ghost in the first place to drive out the monsters and take over the castle, and was the one who had been digging, in search of the medallion. She grabs it and attaches it to her wand, and casts a spell which sends everyone running. Dracula and his wife want to leave the castle, but the gang encourages them to "act monstrous". Scrappy charges up Frankenstein. Scooby shines moonrays on the werewolf, giving him more strength, and the vampire couple drink old vintage tomato juice they had stored for their anniversary. The werewolf grabs the wand from Chandra, and it is tossed back and forth. Scooby grabs it and tries to make her disappear, but she only grows larger and takes the wand back. The vampires try to attack by turning into bats, but Chandra changes them into baseball bats. The werewolf and Frankenstein attack and she changes them into a puppy and a windup toy. She shoots a spell at Scooby to turn him into a frog, but it comes back on her, changing her into a frog instead, leaving her hopping and ribbiting. Scooby, who's hanging from the ceiling falls, landing on the ghost. He is unmasked and turns out to be none other than Igor, who had joined in Chandra's plot to take over the castle because he was tired of always being bossed around. Dracula says "That was a very awful thing to do. Too bad I didn't think of it". The gang is astonished: "HUH?". The monsters all commend Igor and vote him in "to the dishonorable position of Full Fledged Monster in bad standing". Then all the monsters decide to return from retirement to their "old jobs" which are "BEING MONSTROUS!" They come after Scooby and the gang who flee the castle and take off in the Mystery Machine, with Scooby shouting "Scooby Dooby Doooooooooooooo .....!" Category:Episodes Category:1984 releases Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Scooby-Doo